Freckles
by Seito
Summary: It was simple lesson. Reborn had freckles. Reborn did not like people pointing out that he had freckles. People who pointed out that Reborn had freckles either got shot or were beaten so badly they spend anywhere from a few days to a few weeks in the hospital. Tsuna was always the exception. Light R27


I found this amazing headcanon (remove the # **tinyurl.#com#/gm3sema)** by **sawadork** with expansion by **sawadoot** so of course I dropped everything I was doing to write this.

I have no idea what I'm doing ahaha.

* * *

Reborn was the type of person who was very in your face. Normally, most people were too startled by his sudden appearance and reacted exactly as Reborn wanted. But every so often, there were a few reactions that didn't stick to norm.

Colonnello was one of the first people to point it out. "You have freckles, kora!" he said one day, derailing whatever argument he was having with Reborn. His gleeful shout drew the attention of the rest of the Arcobaleno.

Reborn's black eyes narrowed and quickly taught everyone a lesson why it was not a good idea to point his freckles out. Colonnello spent two months in the hospital. Skull spent a week for the snicker and Verde lost a year's worth of research for the soft 'Oh?'. Wisely, Lal, Fon and Viper said nothing.

It was simple lesson. Reborn had freckles. Reborn did not like people pointing out that he had freckles. People who pointed out that Reborn had freckles either got shot or were beaten so badly they spend anywhere from a few days to a few weeks in the hospital.

"You have freckles!" Dino exclaimed one day, completely not fazed by Reborn's antics anymore.

Reborn twitched. He was going to go lightly on Dino today as a reward for all the hard work the soon to be mafia don had done lately. However, for pointing out Reborn's freckles, Dino's training would increase tenfold for the next month.

Dino would later refer to that month as Hell on Earth.

Then there was Tsuna.

Really, Reborn should have learned from Dino. At one point or another, Tsuna was going to become so use to Reborn's brand of craziness that one day Tsuna was going to notice and point it out.

"You have freckles," Tsuna said. His brown eyes blinking, not even the slightly bit startled by Reborn's sudden appearance.

Reborn twitched.

"They're cute," Tsuna said, peering at them closer.

"You're cute," Reborn snapped back, irritated.

The room fell silent. Tsuna stared at him, eyes even wider, stunned by Reborn's words. Reborn stopped and reran the words he had just uttered again in his head. Shit. That was not what Reborn meant to say at all.

Snapping his mouth shut, Reborn promptly left the room without another word.

"Wait, Reborn!" Tsuna called out after him. But it was no use, Reborn had already vanished.

* * *

The rest of the week was an oddity for Namimori. Namely, instead of the usual Reborn chasing Tsuna, trying to get the brunet to do some strange thing, it was Tsuna hunting down Reborn, armed with a camera and Reborn was hiding, honestly hiding from Tsuna.

"Dino-nii! Have you seen Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

Dino blinked, having just returned back to Namimori. "No I can't say that I have." Which was really unusual for his former tutor. "What's with the camera, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked down at the camera in his hands. "Ah… well," he said, shuffling. "Reborn has freckles did you know that? I just wanted to take a picture of him, but I can't find him."

Dino gaped. "He didn't shoot you or put you through hell for pointing out that he has freckles?"

Tsuna looked surprised. "No. Not at all." He didn't mention what Reborn had said in return. "I just really want a picture though, if Reborn lets me. But I can't find him long enough to even ask."

"Why?" Dino asked.

Tsuna gave him a sheepish grin. Everyone had been asking him that all week. Gokudera was getting concerned about his health and had dragged Shamal to check on Tsuna.

"I think they're cute…" Tsuna said weakly.

Dino shook his head, exasperated. "Reborn will definitely shoot me if I help you, but he may just let you take your picture if he hasn't shot you yet for pointing out that he has freckles. Good luck, Tsuna. You're gonna need it."

"Thanks!"

Tsuna finally found Reborn through some bribing with Leon and cup of Reborn's favorite espresso. "There you are Reborn," Tsuna said, climbing to the top of the tree of Reborn's most current hideout.

Reborn glowered at him.

"Can I take a picture of you?" Tsuna asked lightly. He held out the thermos containing Reborn's espresso as a peace offering.

"Why?" Reborn asked flatly.

"I still think your freckles are cute," Tsuna said. "But also because I don't have a good picture of just you. You made me take pictures of all my friends. That includes you too. I promise I won't show it to anyone."

Reborn huffed. "Fine. One picture."

Tsuna beamed and focused his camera. There was a quick snap and Tsuna finally had a picture of Reborn with his trademark smirk. As evident that Tsuna had clearly been spending too much time with his tutor, his smile took a sly edge.

"Also Reborn. I think you're cute too," Tsuna said.

He dropped out of the tree and ran away as fast as he could before Reborn could recover. Tsuna knew he would pay for the cheeky comment later on, but it was fun to have Reborn flustered for once.

Reborn really was cute, freckles and all.

* * *

Reborn making Tsuna take pics of his friends is in reference to ending 9 Suberidai.

Please leave a review on your way out. :3


End file.
